


Short And Sweet

by louisandharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 and 23, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Harry, a little cheesy, as usual, but way older looking, good job Harry, i was really hungry ok, lots of frosting, ok enjoy, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisandharry/pseuds/louisandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home from work expecting the normal home cooked meal that Harry makes but is surprised with a hot maid in lace. He tries to focus on work given to him by his boss but it's not happening. Lots of resistance.</p><p>or</p><p>that awkward moment when the platter is more delicious than the food</p><p>or</p><p>cake cake cake cake cake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short And Sweet

Louis was absolutely exhausted. The meeting lasted longer than he expected and he was stuck with doing a long presentation for tomorrow on something he barely showed interest in. On top of it, the heat in his car stopped working in the dead of winter. He was cold, stressed and miserable.

Louis opened the door to his apartment and threw his coat somewhere, ready to eat with his boyfriend and start on the presentation. As soon as he walked in, he smelled something delicious and decided to follow the scent, stomach already rumbling. He was anxious to see what Harry made for him tonight.

“Babe, I’m home. What are you-” Louis stopped short at the sight of his boyfriend. He was thrown completely off guard and couldn’t breathe. Harry turned to face his boyfriend with an innocent smile on his face. But that wasn’t what made Louis stop short.

Harry wore a very revealing maid’s outfit that was white with a pink trim. The skirt swirled with the slightest movement and the shirt clung to his chest, leaving his stomach completely exposed. his legs were covered with lace that seemed to be connected to something under his skirt by small bands. To top it all off, he even wore a maid’s hat.

“Hi Lou, I’m just baking a cake. How was your day?” Louis blinked rapidly and released the breath he was holding. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down at the kitchen table, immediately opening his computer to block his view. If he was going to get work done, he would have to ignore the temptation that was Harry Styles. Louis pushed up his glasses and started typing.

“It was, um, fine I guess. I, uh, have work to do so, um, I’ll talk to you after I’m done, yeah?” Louis stared hard at the screen, trying to ignore the legs-with-lace that was not even ten feet away from him.

“Good.” Harry sliced strawberries on the counter rather loudly, hoping to keep Louis’ attention. Louis, on the other hand, was struggling not to pay attention. I mean fuck, he would take Harry right now if his boss didn’t give him so much to do. He cursed under his breath and continued on his project.

“The cake is almost done,” Harry announced. “I just have to check on it.” Harry opened the oven and slowly bent down, shaking his hips as he checked on the cake. _Holy fuck, he’s not wearing anything under that skirt_. Louis thought, quickly swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. He then shook his head and stared back at the dim screen. _I can’t fuck him, I won’t fuck him._ He repeated in his head over and over again, ignoring the growing bulge in his pants. He again tried to finish his project, typing in a few random figures just to reassure himself that he was making progress. In reality, the only thing on his mind was enjoying his current company.

Louis heard footsteps and reluctantly looked up at his boyfriend, who was holding a slice of cake in one hand and frosting on the tip of his fingers on the other.

“I finished the cake. It’s your favorite, strawberry short.” Louis gulped and pursed his lips, frozen and wide eyed from the close proximity. Harry smiled innocently and chuckled. He fucking _chuckled_.

“Why so quiet? You don’t wanna taste my cake, daddy?” Harry slowly sucked the frosting off his finger and sat on the table. Louis was fucking screwed.

“P-please Harry, don’t. I have a p-presentation t-tomorrow.” Louis could barely speak, he was being seduced with frosting and he just couldn’t handle it. Harry pouted and and set the cake on the table.

“Why won’t you taste my cake daddy? I made it just for you.” Louis swiped his tongue over his lip once more. Harry was literally pouting at him and he just couldn’t stand to look away anymore. _Fuck it._

Louis pushed everything off the table in one quick swipe and pinned Harry on his back. Louis yanked the clothes off of Harry’s body and straddled him, holding his hands over his head. He’s had enough teasing. Louis looked dead into Harry’s eyes, which were filled to the brim with lust.

Without a word, he scooped up some frosting and put it on and around Harry’s nipples, pinching them just to make him squirm. He grabbed more and made a line down Harry’s stomach. Harry shivered at the contact of the cold frosting, moaning as Louis’ fingers traveled down to his body. Louis stood up straight for a moment and admired his frosting covered boyfriend. _Fuck, he’s a masterpiece._

“I’m gonna taste your cake, just like you wanted, princess. Are you happy?” Harry barely gave a nod as his cock quickly stood up in the air. Louis wasted no time and began savoring the frosting on Harry’s sensitive nipples, sucking on them to make sure he got every single particle of it. Harry gasps as Louis leaves one nipple and goes to the next. Louis knows how sensitive Harry’s nipples are and he wasted no time taking advantage of it. When Harry starts to squirm, Louis slowly slips a two fingers into him and bites on one of his nipples.

“F-fuck daddy, I love your f-fingers in me s-so much.” Harry was overwhelmed with pleasure. His nipples were being sucked and bitten while he was being fingered and he was desperate to come. He almost came when his boyfriend’s eyes connected with his each time he bit his sensitive bud. Louis had slipped another finger in and Harry was on the edge of falling apart.

“D-daddy, I’m gonna-” Louis looked up immediately and pulled his fingers out, staring at Harry like he had just disobeyed him.

“You’re not coming yet, princess, not until I say so.” Harry struggled to keep from coming, but obeyed and held back. Louis lifted harry up and put him on the ground. Louis pulls off his belt and tugs his pants down, leaning against the wall. Harry stood in front of him, looking slightly dazed. He could barely concentrate on anything but trying not to come. Louis snapped his fingers to regain his attention.

“On your knees princess, daddy wants his cock sucked.” Harry got on his knees, removed Louis’ boxers and began sucking energetically, occasionally swirling his tongue around the head. Louis closed his eyes and arched his back a little, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s lips around his cock. Harry occasionally licked the around the base, which made Louis slightly roll his hips. Harry stopped for a moment, which made Louis look down in confusion. He scooped up some frosting and slowly lathered it onto Louis’ cock, covering the entire shaft. Harry began slowly licking the frosting off of his boyfriend’s cock, licking his lip whenever it missed his mouth.

“The frosting tastes better on you daddy,” Harry said, swallowing the remaining frosting. Harry reconnected his lips and started to suck again. Louis bit his lip and bucked his hips, making Harry deep throat him for a brief moment. He was ready to come right in his mouth, but he didn’t want to yet. Louis pulled out of Harry’s mouth quickly, which made a popping sound and made Harry pout.

“You’re all sticky princess, you need to be cleaned up properly.” Harry’s eyes widened and he ran upstairs, Louis close behind him. Harry nearly smashed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Louis turned Harry around and kissed him hungrily, holding his lip between his teeth and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Harry couldn’t wait, so he tore the shirt apart, causing every button to hit the white tiled floor. The shirt was immediately shrugged off and thrown across the room, along with his glasses. That was Louis’ favorite shirt but he didn’t care, he was going to fuck his boyfriend in the shower.

Harry got into the hot water after Louis, who stood away from the showerhead and was already drenched. Harry stood directly under the water, pushing his hair away from his face with both hands. Louis quickly switched positions and lifted harry up, lowering him onto his cock. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ hips and adjusted to his thickness. Louis slowly thrusted in and out at first, finding a steady rhythm. Harry clung to Louis’ neck, tensing up every time Louis hit his prostate. Louis left several hickeys on Harry’s neck and collarbones, slowly speeding up his rhythm. Shortly after, Louis was hitting his prostate every time, making Harry leave small scratches on Louis’ back. Harry was breathing irregularly and Louis couldn’t do anything but moan into Harry’s neck. The only thing Louis could concentrate on was the constant slapping of skin to skin echo against the walls as the hot water assaulted his back.

“H-Harry, I’m gonna–”

“Fuck, m-me too,” Louis fucked Harry impossibly faster until he exploded inside of him, riding out his orgasm. Harry came onto his chest not even seconds later, leaving drops that quickly traveled to his stomach. Louis slowly pulled Harry off and stood him up, keeping him against the shower wall. He kissing him tenderly and resting his hands on his hips, enjoying the feeling of his wet skin. Harry returned the kiss desperately, running his hands through the older boy’s hair.

“So, are we still having dessert?” Harry chuckled and rested his forehead on Louis’.

“I think we’ve had enough for the night.” Louis nodded in response, reconnecting his lips with Harry’s.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was sort of shitty but whatever
> 
> leave comments or kudos. happy new year :D


End file.
